<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Su lado femenino. by drayroues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607202">Su lado femenino.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drayroues/pseuds/drayroues'>drayroues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kaito es un manipulador y siempre trama algo, M/M, Shinichi es un travesti aqui y se llama Christie, Sorpresas y diversion asegurada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drayroues/pseuds/drayroues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esa tarde, cuando alguien le preguntara al detective cuales eran sus planes  él contestaría sin dudar: Leer un buen libro de misterio, mientras bebe café. Sin embargo su plan fue frustrado por el caos, travesura y diversión personificado, mejor conocido como su novio Kuroba Kaito, mago extraordinario, y en sus ratos libres, Kaito KID, ladrón de joyas internacionalmente buscado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Su lado femenino.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fic no fue beteado y probablemente tenga demasiados errores gramaticales. Intente ser puntual pero vali kk, pido perdon por atrasarme unu</p><p>Feliz dia de reyes, sis!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Esa tarde, cuando alguien le preguntara al detective cuales eran sus planes  él contestaría sin dudar: Leer un buen libro de misterio, mientras bebe café. Sin embargo su plan fue frustrado por el caos, travesura y diversión personificado, mejor conocido como su novio Kuroba Kaito, mago extraordinario, y en sus ratos libres, Kaito KID, ladrón de joyas internacionalmente buscado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La sonrisa que le dedicó tras entrar a su departamento compartido no le causó buena espina al hombre. Es la clase de expresión es la que suele hacer cuando lo obliga a realizar algo vergonzoso, Kaito abrió la boca para hablar, pero Shinichi fue más rápido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Cortó tajante, poniéndose de pie y a la defensiva ante cualquier cosa que el mago hiciera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito frunció el ceño, sin borrar su sonrisa. “Aun no digo nada, honey.” Shinichi tembló un poco ante la voz cargada de miel de su novio, Kaito lo noto y supo que podía seguir hablando. “Necesito un favor” Dijo, cambiando el lenguaje corporal a uno serio. “Escuché algo interesante esta noche, es sobre la gala de la siguiente semana.” Con esas palabras dichas, Shinichi dejó de estar a la defensiva y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, Kaito lo imitó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El detective supo la implicación en las palabras de su novio,</span>
  <em>
    <span> el atraco de KID</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “¿Qué sucede?” Cuestiono, haciendo una mueca de preocupación.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me enteré de que el líder de cierto grupo terrorista asistirá al evento para buscar socios comerciales e ingenieros que se unan a ellos.” Explica el ladrón, cruzándose de brazos. A pesar de la vaga explicación del mago, Shinichi siente que hay algo mal en sus diálogos. “Solo que no estoy seguro de cómo se luce este criminal, los únicos que saben como se ve, son las personas de confianza y de alto rango en su grupo, los lacayos de bajo nivel no lo conocen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi hace una pose pensativa, la manera de trabajar de dicha pandilla es similar a la de los hombres de negro, pero si el no ha escuchado hablar de ellos es porque son un grupo extranjero o recién empezaron. “Mi petición es que me ayudes a averiguar quien es, que planean y quienes están dentro, hay que detenerlo antes de que un desastre pase, dear” Profesa Kaito, tomando las manos de su amado, dándole una determinada mirada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ayudaré en lo que pueda” Asegura el detective, intentando apartar las manos del ladrón de las suyas para volver a leer su libro. “¿Kaito?” El mencionado vuelve a sonreír un poco maniático. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shin-chan” canturrea el mago, entrelazando sus manos para evitar que escape, Shinichi se sonroja ante la cercanía de su novio. “Hay algo más que necesito que hagas” Dice con voz suave, atrayendo la atención del detective. “Tendré que asistir como yo mismo esa noche, ya que haré un pequeño espectáculo en el evento, por lo que no podré moverme libremente, así que tú serás quien haga la mayor parte del trabajo” Shinichi asintió, no veía el problema en tomar el mando. “Pero tampoco puedes ir como tú mismo, habrá gente que te reconocerá, además de que Hakuba estará allí” Shinichi lo entendía, una operación en cubierto. “Además de que se que el líder tiene debilidad por mujeres hermosas y elegantes.” Shinichi de nuevo tuvo una respuesta física, entonces debían acercarse por donde el criminal bajará la guardia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Shinichi tendría que ir como una chica para averiguar quién es el líder de la organizaci- un momento… ¡¿Él debía disfrazarse como una chica?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tal y como el ladrón esperaba, Shinichi trato de alejarse, cosa que fue evitada por su agarre. “¡Me niego a travestirme!” Exclamó furioso el azabache, viendo a su novio con horror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Vamos, Shinichi! ¡Prometiste que lo harías!” Reclama infantil Kaito, haciendo pucheros.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡No prometí nada, dije que ayudaría en lo que pueda!” Responde Shinichi, incrédulo. “No haré el ridículo, Kaito.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Y no lo harás! Te prometo que nadie se va enterar, love” Shinichi se estremece, y piensa que no es justo, Kaito sabe la debilidad que tiene con los apodos cariñosos. “Estoy seguro que ya tienes un poco de experiencia en esto, ¿no?” Kuroba mueve las cejas de manera sugerente, y ya que Shinichi tiene las manos atrapadas, proporciona un fuerte pisotón al ladrón.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kudo sonríe ante el grito poco varonil de su novio y aprovecha para liberarse del agarre “Dijiste que ya no hablarías de eso nunca mas, estúpido ladrón.” Escupe molesto, cruzándose de brazos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito está demasiado ocupado sobando su pie como para preocuparse por la ofensa. “No seas así, cariño. Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar esta misión, sin ti no podría hacer esto, te necesito” Se sincera Kaito, usando su última herramienta, ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kudo siente sus mejillas arder. Odiaba que tan bien lo conocía, algún día ese mago sería su perdición. Shinichi suspira. “Esta bien, te ayudare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroba sonríe como un niño en una dulcería. “Eres el mejor, Shinichi!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>De hecho, Shinichi comienza a arrepentirse con el pasar de los días, Kaito es demasiado estricto y orgulloso, se negaba a dejar que Kudo eche a perder la misión por el comportamiento varonil de su novio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Lunes</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>El primer día le enseño modales de una dama, que debía hacer si alguien la invitaba a bailar, como entablar una conversación con otras chicas, como reírse delicadamente, comer bocados pequeños y hacer gestos femeninos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shinichi, estoy bastante seguro que una dama no se sienta abierta de piernas” Kaito reprocha, y a Shinichi no podía importarle menos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y yo estoy seguro de que vivimos en una sociedad moderna en la que las chicas pueden hacer lo que se les plazca” Kudō dice de mala gana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si, pero vamos a un evento en el que asistirán mujeres adineradas, y una chica que tiene comportamientos así no llamará la atención de nuestro hombre.” Kaito saca de una pequeña explosión de humo lo que parece ser una varita, y le proporciona un pequeño golpe a las piernas de Shinichi. “Cada vez que hagas algo no propio de una dama, recibirás un castigo. Así que cierra esas piernas y siéntate recto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi alza una ceja, como diciendo: </span>
  <em>
    <span>oblígame</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Y Kaito cumple, dándole un latigazo más fuerte que el anterior, uno en las piernas y otro en la espalda, sea como sea, Shinichi se encontró sentado correctamente por inercia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Ya ves? No es tan difícil, dulzura.” Canturrea divertido el mago, Shinichi siente su odio crecer.</span>
</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Martes</b>
    <span>.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usar tacones es toda una experiencia, si se le permite decir. Shinichi no entiende como Kaito puede caminar recto con la aguja que pasa por tacón, Kudō está seguro que podrías romper un cráneo con esa cosa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Ves?, no es tan difícil.” Dice con orgullo el ladrón, caminando como si estuviera en pantuflas, todo lo contrario a Shinichi, que camina como si fuera un ciervo recién nacido. “Los tacones son el arma mortal de las mujeres, les da altura, elegancia, y hace que sus piernas se vean sorprendentes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si, bueno, yo no soy un ladrón experto en el arte del disfraz, y más importe, no soy una chica” Reclama, sin parar de tambalearse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Es solo cuestión de acostumbrarse, querido, para este fin de semana serás todo un experto en esto” Shinichi lo ve sin creerle nada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó a ti acostumbrarte a usarlos?” Pregunta, sin apartar la vista del suelo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito hace una expresión pensativa. “Umm, supongo que unas seis semanas.” Shinichi hace una mueca sorprendida, pensó que le tomó menos tiempo. Si KID tomó tantas semanas en dominarlo a la perfección, ¿Qué oportunidad tenía él de hacerlo? “No te preocupes, confío en que lo harás bien, no hay nada que el detective del este no haga bien.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi le dio una mirada incrédula, por que por supuesto que hay cosas que no puede hacer -como cantar- y sabía que lo dice con el fin de motivarlo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“La adulación te llevará muy lejos, ladrón astuto” Shinichi sonríe un poco, ya pudo dar dos pasos sin ser el nuevo bambi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Claro que me llevó lejos, después de todo, estás aquí conmigo” Dice galante, provocando un sonrojo en el detective. Kaito camino hacia él, mientras que Shinichi retrocedió, lo que ocasionó  que Kudo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sin ceremonias al piso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroba quiso reír, cuando intentó ayudar a su novio a ponerse de pie, Kudō alzó un dedo en advertencia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tú estás cocinando esta noche, y no te ayudaré a acomodar la sala cuando terminemos.” Kaito hace un sonido de acuerdo. “Ahora sí ayúdame a levantarme, debo ir a la estación “ Kuroba obedece, sabe que si lo molesta más, el de dará una patada, y prefiere evitar la punta de las zapatillas en ese momento. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De pura suerte logró convencer a Shinichi de que usara zapatos de vestir con tacón alto. Y si alguien en la estación lo noto, por respeto no comentaron nada.</span>
</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Miércoles</b>
    <span>.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fue en el tercer día que comenzó a arrepentirse: Día de belleza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaito, será mejor que te alejes de mi, o considerare entregarte a la policía” Amenaza Shinichi, desde el rincón de su recámara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eso no detiene al mago, quien solo se acerca más a su detective, en una mano sostiene tiras, y en la otra cera para depilación. “Ambos sabemos que no es cierto, soy demasiado atractivo para estar tras las rejas, y el color naranja no va bien conmigo.” Shinichi no se pierde el pensamiento de que en realidad a Kaito se le ve bien cualquier cosa. “¡No dolerá mucho, seré cuidadoso!” Asegura Kuroba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y Shinichi comete el error de creerle, fue cuando ya estaba en bóxer y con una tira en la pierna que considero que recibir una bala debe ser más doloroso que eso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aquí vamos, cariño” Entonces cuando Kaito tiro con fuerza, Shinichi supo que nunca había experimentado tanto dolor en su corta vida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Kuroba Kaito, estás muerto!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tras 20 tiras, 49 maldiciones y amenazas de muerte, Kaito terminó su trabajo, las piernas de su amante estaban rojas, cosa que lo hizo sentirse culpable, pero sin ningún rastro de vello corporal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Ya terminó?” Pregunta Shinichi, con la voz un poco ronca de tanto gritar, al abrir los ojos, Kaito nota las pequeñas lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroba siente el calor subir a sus mejillas al ver a su novio en ese estado, siempre fue débil ante los ojos de su novio. Sacude la cabeza para sacar los pensamientos impuros de su mente, Kaito no es un pervertido fetichista.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En lugar de eso, abre una botella de gel y la unta sobre la piel, Shinichi chilla ante la sensación fría, las experimentadas manos del ladrón masajeaba las piernas del azabache, logrando que Kudo haga ruiditos de satisfacción. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito agradece a los dioses que Shinichi mantenga los ojos cerrados, así no puede ver el gran sonrojo y problema que empieza a tener por su culpa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de un rato, Kaito continuó con su trabajo. Le siguió perfilar sus cejas, realizar miles de faciales, manicura y pedicura, -y otras cosas que no puede recordar. Al final del día, Shinichi quedó reluciente, brillante y suave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestamente Kudo no entendía la estética de belleza, le parecía una injusticia que las chicas debían sufrir tanto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si algún día decides cambiar de carrera, te ayudaré a abrir tu salón de belleza” Dice medio broma, medio serio, ocasionando una risa en el mago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alagador, pero esto solo lo hago para mi gusto personal. Y puede que ahora también adquieras el hábito, quedaste deslumbrante y más bonito de lo que ya eres” Kaito guiña el ojo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ni en tus sueños”</span>
</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Jueves</b>
    <span>.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi abrió la puerta de su departamento, entró casi arrastrando los pies. No podía dar un paso más, ¡Hacer una persecución de un sospechoso usando botines altos no es bueno para la circulación! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sabe si debía sentirse orgulloso del nivel que tiene ahora por emprender carrera con esa altura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Estoy en casa!” Anuncia desde la entrada, sólo tuvo una respuesta silenciosa. ¿Kaito seguía afuera?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Encogiéndose de hombros, procede a quitarse el calzado para su gran alivio. Sus pies casi pueden agradecer que se apiadara de ellos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi camina hasta el baño, donde se ve al espejo, con su mano palmea sus pómulos, realmente está sorprendido por el cambio radical en su cara. ¿Su piel siempre estuvo tan deshidratada?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Parece que estoy creando a un narcisista” Dice Kaito desde la puerta, con una sonrisa burlona.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi frunce el entrecejo. “No es así, es solo que en la estación dijeron que me veía diferente, y muy suave, incluso algunos hombres me dijeron lindo. ¿No crees que es un poco raro?” Cuando sale del baño, nota la cantidad de bolsas esparcidas por la sala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito hace una nota mental de averiguar quién se atrevió tocar de más a su novio y hacerlo sufrir por si quiera mirar demasiado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué tanto compraste?” Inspecciona una de las bolsas, adentro hay una gran variedad de cosméticos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“De todo un poco, debemos decidir qué atuendo usarás esa noche, quizá algo un poco atrevido pero a la vez inocente, no tan llamativo, ni tan simple” Explica Kuroba, sacando poco a poco las compras que hizo. “Iniciaremos con un vestido con corte sirena en color coral y una peluca rubia”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi suspira, claro que no puede tener una tarde tranquila. Tras probarse miles de atuendos y de ir perdiendo su dignidad poco a poco, Kaito por fin dio el visto bueno. Para su mala suerte, no terminó ahí, le siguió el maquillaje y accesorios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Por favor, que termine este día. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Viernes y Sábado </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esos días, sin duda fueron unos de sus favoritos. Kaito solo aplicó unas cuantas mascarillas más, y procedió a los negocios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indagando un poco más, ahora se que a quien buscamos tiene ojos claros, y que su altura es de 1.87” Informa el ladrón. “Otra cosa es que al parecer es anti-KID, bueno, no siempre puedes complacer a los criminales” Se encoge de hombros, antes de sacar planos de su bolso de lona. “Moverse por aquí será un poco fácil, ya que es un gran hotel” Shinichi hace un sonido de reconocimiento, ya tenía un poco de experiencia en ese establecimiento, ahí fue donde tuvo un encuentro con Tou-san años atrás. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“La gala será en el cuarto piso, donde solo se permitirá entrar a personas que tengan invitación, guardias y personal del hotel” Kuroba saca distintos dispositivos donde proyecta la información. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lo que quiere decir que la seguridad sería alta, sin embargo, puede que los criminales se hagan pasar por huéspedes de pisos inferiores.” Concluye el detective, Kaito está de acuerdo.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“La nota de atracó de KID, dice que inicia a las 12 de la noche, apagaré las luces y ahí es cuando te escabulles para entrar a la habitación del jefe, tomas la información y sales” Dice en un tono de </span>
  <em>
    <span>es todo, no arriesgas tu vida y no seas imprudente. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi rueda los ojos, Kaito podía ser sobre protector a veces, no es que le moleste, solo que olvida quien derrotó a una organización criminal en un cuerpo de un niño. Y que es él quien juega a ser un ladrón en los noches para pasar el rato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El resto de la tarde estuvieron afinando detalles, mientras que el sábado fueron con el profesor a recoger unas cosas que Kaito le encargó. Todo bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Haibara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Te ves bastante limpio, Kudō-kun” Haibara dice, alzando una ceja. “Estás haciéndote mascarillas” La niña no lo dice como pregunta, es más una afirmación, así que ahora no puede negarlo. Ai toma una de sus manos, y la tacta un poco antes de sonreír sardonica. “Ran tenía razón, tus manos están muy suaves y bien cuidadas, parecen las manos de una chica” Shinichi siente el sudor recorrer por su frente, ¿Ella lo descubrió?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Para fortuna del detective, Kuroba salió a su rescate, mostrando sus propias manos a la mini científico. “¡Todo es obra mía!” Dice con orgullo, mostrando su mano bien cuidada y con manicura. “Convencí a Shin-Chan de cuidar más su piel, últimamente tenía muchos callos y las uñas rotas por los casos bruscos” Kaito niega con la cabeza, como una madre regaña a su hijo cuando se ensucia su ropa blanca. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haibara se ve un poco incomoda por la conducta del mago, por lo que deja el tema ahí. Poco tiempo después, el profesor termina de guardar los artilugios en una caja pequeña.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aquí tengo todo lo que pediste, Kaito-kun” Dice con alegría, para él, el mago puede ser la única persona que aprecia sus inventos y le tiene fe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroba le agradece y promete ponerse de acuerdo con el pago después, con eso dicho, ambos se van a su departamento y pasan el resto de la tarde viendo películas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Para las 10:00 pm, Kaito mando a dormir a su novio, alegando que debía tener un sueño de belleza.</span>
</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Domingo, día del atracó.</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exactamente a las 8 de la mañana, el castaño levantó a su novio. Shinichi quiso reclamar eso, hasta que Kaito le dio un beso de buenos días y el reproche murió en su garganta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buen día, my love” Saludó el ladrón, tan despierto como 10 kilos de cafeína. “Prepare el desayuno, así que ve a lavarte la cara y te veo en la mesa”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi se quedó levemente aturdido por el beso y porque se acaba de levantar que apenas fue consciente de lo que dijo su novio. Tras pasar 15 segundos más, se levantó perezosamente de la cama, después procedió a tenderla y luego fue al lavabo a quitarse los rastros de sueño.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Al llegar al comedor, vio asombrado el desayuno que lo esperaba. Kaito se lució esta vez, en la mesa había comida estilo occidental, cuando lo vio, lo guió hasta una silla, una vez acomodado, Kuroba puso frente a él un plato con panqueques, huevos estrellados y tocino, además de si fiel taza de café y fruta picada en otro plato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Como Kaito esperaba, Shinichi dio un gran sorbo a su taza de café, una vez que estuvo más despierto, dio un pequeño bocado, deleitándose con el sabor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Debe significar demasiado para ti esta noche, ya que te esmeraste en el desayuno” Se burla Shinichi, picando con un palillo un trozo de sandía. “Eso o estás planeando otra cosa” Algo en las palabras del detective parecieron ser ciertas porque Kaito se tensó un poco, antes de volverse a relajar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito dio un mordisco a su propio tocino antes de responder. “Preferiría que usaras tus habilidades deductivas para este noche, Meitantei, no te sobre esfuerces.” Kuroba coloca su impecable cara de póker, Shinichi decide dejarlo por ahora por el pequeño detalle de esa mañana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi tuvo que ir a dejar unos archivos a la oficina después de eso, y volvió cerca de las 3 de la tarde, para el disgusto del ladrón. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apenas puso un pie dentro de su casa, Kaito lo arrastró hasta la ducha donde una bañera con agua de rosas y esencias lo esperaba. Kuroba no tuvo miramientos en aplicar todo tipo de cremas a su cuerpo para dejarlo con una suavidad natural -Shinichi pensó que ya lo era, pero resulta que podía quedar al grado del algodón- después de dos horas lo dejó libre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luego lo envolvió en una bata de seda y lo hizo esperar en su habitación, colgado en una percha, estaba el vestido azul marino esperándolo. Kuroba entró de nuevo con una gran bolsa llena de quien sabe que tantas cosas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Empezaremos por las uñas postizas, las dejare cortas para que no tengas problemas más adelante” El mago le hizo una indicación de que se sentara en la silla del escritorio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni lento ni perezoso, Kaito empezó a trabajar en sus uñas tanto de las manos como de los pies. Continuó con el maquillaje, poniendo uno bastante sencillo, cuando cuestionó eso, Shinichi no sabe si debería sentirse halagado o trastornado por la respuesta de su novio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tu cara ya es bastante linda, afilada y con rasgos finos, no hay mucho que hacer, cariño” Contestó, sin perder la concentración, Shinichi hizo una mueca, su cara empezaba a sentirse pegajosa por la base del maquillaje. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kudo vio la hora, eran las 6:30, solo faltaba ponerse el vestido y zapatillas. “Kaito, creo que soy totalmente capaz de cambiarme solo, mejor ve a alistarte” Sugiere, una vez que su novio termina de ponerle la peluca castaña, fijándola para que no se cayera en el transcurso de la noche. “Tenemos que estar antes de las 8” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El mago abrió los ojos sorprendido, las horas se le pasarán volando. “Esta bien, amor, te dejaré el resto a ti” Sonrió un poco, depositando un casto beso en los labios de su chico. “Puse tu ropa interior sobre el cajón” La sonrisa de KID que le dedicó antes de irse, hizo que viera el mueble con sospecha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tuvo razón, lo que esperaba era ropa interior femenina. Iba a golpearlo cuando todo terminara. Con un suspiro derrotado, y procedió a cambiarse con lentitud; el encaje de los pantis le causaba cierta comezón, todo lo contrario al sujetador adhesivo, afortunadamente Kaito accedió a un busto pequeño. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fue extraño verse en el espejo con esa clase de ropa interior, también fue sorprendente como sus atributos masculinos se escondían a la perfección, ¿Kaito también usaba esa ropa cuando se disfrazaba de mujer? el repentino pensamiento causó que se sonrojara. Se apresuró en terminar antes de que su novio lo viera así. Al terminar de abrochar la última zapatilla negra, de nuevo se vio al espejo, de alguna manera sentía que algo le faltaba a su vestuario.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tras ver el monton de articulos esparcidos en el mostrador, encontró lo que buscaba, los accesorios. Optó por unos pendientes pequeños y plegables en color plata, de alguna manera acentuaban sus ojos color verde olivo; además de un pequeño anillo en su dedo anular; una vez satisfecho con su apariencia, sonrió un poco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Escucho un silbido detrás de él. Shinichi se volteó para encarar a su novio, por un momento no dijo nada, haciendo que el detective se pusiera nervioso, sin darse cuenta esperaba su aprobación. Sin embargo el mago solo lo veía sin articular palabras. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una realización cayó al detective, por lo que sonrió con altanería. Acercándose a paso lento y moviendo las caderas como días anteriores le enseñó, Shinichi colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaito, quien por reflejo lo acercó más tomándolo por las caderas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Creí que ya nada podía sorprender al gran Kaitō KID” Murmuro en tono burlesco. “¿Te gusta lo que ves, cariño?” Pregunta en un tono seductor, Shinichi no necesita una respuesta vocal, siente las manos de su novio ponerse un poco inquietas. “Tu también te ves guapo” Guiña un ojo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito quiere decir muchas cosas, en su mayoría cosas sucias, sin embargo se contiene, todavía no podían, debe ser un buen perro amaestrado y esperar a que le den su premio, y él ha estado esperando toda la semana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando eligió la peluca, los lentes de contacto y el maquillaje, lo hizo pensando en cómo podría llamar la atención del objetivo sin parecer demasiado obvia, así que le dio un toque inocente al disfraz. El vestido fue otra cosa, hizo que se midiera una gran variedad de ellos, pero cuando vio el vestido negro sin tirantes y detalles de flores plateadas, quiso ponérselo de inmediato.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El resultado final lo dejó fascinado, porque detrás de todo es maquillaje y disfraz, en Shinichi siendo Shinichi, el hombre que ama y con el que espera pasar el resto de sus días. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Así que si, está sorprendido de lo lejos que iría Shinichi por él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Te ves encantadora, darling” Sonríe cautivado, dándole un pequeño beso en el puente de la nariz. “Lo mejor será que nos vayamos pronto, Hakuba empezará a molestar si tardo demasiado en aparecer”  Kaito nota el detalle del anillo y niega con la cabeza. “Los pendientes están bien, pero el anillo no es bueno, no por ahora” Dice, para después quitarle la joya del dedo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi alza una ceja en signo de confusión. “Tu eres el experto” Es lo único que dice, antes de recoger su bolso de mano que su novio preparó desde la noche anterior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Te falta algo” El castaño le ayuda a colocar la gargantilla en su cuello, gracias a los ajustes del profesor, al cambiador de voz no parecía ser más que un collar elegante. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando ambos ya estaban dentro del taxi, Shinichi se da cuenta de algo. “Ahora que lo pienso, no me dijiste el nombre de mi identidad, solo un poco de la historia” Murmuró pensativo el chico travestido, con una voz dulce y elegante, como interpreta su personaje. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, supongo que lo olvide” Tras una pequeña explosión de humo, apareció una identificación, obviamente falsa. Sin ceremonia se la entregó a la chica. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Al leer la información, Shinichi frunció el ceño. Estúpido ladrón y su tendencia a meterse con él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eres mi adorada Shōhei Christie” Dice de buen humor, contrario a la castaña, que solo le da una mirada de púdrete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dormirás en el sofá por esto” Sentencia en un tono de ultratumba, y a Kaito no podía importarle menos, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano cambiaría de opinión. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finalmente llegaron a su destino, desde afuera todo se veía tan lujoso como recuerda. Ambos se dan una última mirada antes de tomar caminos separados.  </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El salón de eventos era más grande que de la sala de conferencias, había por lo menos unos 500 personas rondando por ahí, sin contar a los guardias. y el personal.  Tras que revisaran sus cosas y mostrara su pase de entrada, Christie fue directo a la mesa de postres, desde ahí tenía una vista periférica de las demás mesas y el salón de baile, en el escenario un grupo de Jazz tocaba música suave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No veía el objetivo, ni a Kaito, seguramente el último se encontraba en su camerino preparándose para su audición.  Mentalmente fue reduciendo su búsqueda, a la derecha estaban los aspirantes universitarios, a la izquierda celebridades, al sur políticos y personas influyentes y al norte personas adineradas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dio un sorbo a su copa de champán, si su deducción era correcta, el líder debía ser un hombre de apariencia extravagante que le gustaba acaparar la atención, como todo terrorista que se quiere dar aires de Dios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christie entrecerró los ojos, notando que había 15 hombres con esa descripción. Descartó los primeros tres, ellos eran debutantes de bandas de rock; luego otros 5, absolutamente niños de papi; otros dos debían ser modelos extranjeros; el artista en busca de conexiones también fue descartado; el otro par debían ser fanáticos de ese nuevo cantante pop del que escuchó hablar a Ran, eso solo lo dejaba con dos personas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uno de ellos vestía un esmoquin simple en color negro, estaba rodeado de estudiantes egresados; el otro candidato vestía un traje de tres piezas similar al de su novio, solo que este era de un color azul marino, él estaba rodeado de chicas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su primera apuesta fue acercarse al del esmoquin, optó por sentarse en una mesa cercana a ellos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Estoy bastante sorprendido por tu tesis, joven, estoy seguro que un proyecto anti contaminación marina puede llegar muy lejos si es financiada” Asegura el hombre, palmeando el hombro del universitario. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La conversación fluyó en torno a esos tópicos, por lo que Shinichi lo descartó, ese hombre solo estaba planeando robar sus ideas, tomó nota de después investigar su historial criminal, sus delitos debían ser fraude y difamación. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solo le quedaba el hombre del traje, quien seguía rodeado de chicas. Al caminar unos pocos pasos, fue interceptado por otro tipo, quien la miraba de arriba abajo, evaluando su cuerpo, que al parecer pasó la prueba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hola, dulzura. ¿Como te llamas?” Dice en tono coqueto, Shinichi luchó contra el impulso de rodar los ojos, su mente configuró que se trataba de un hijo de empresarios.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soy Christie, un gusto” contesto un poco tímida, apegándose a su personaje. “¿Cuál es el tuyo?” Pregunta, fingiendo interés. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mi nombre es Daisuke Rinharu” Dice altanero, hijo de Daisuke Ganba, dueño de una empresa farmacéutica. “Te vi desde hace un rato, y noté que luces algo pérdida”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La chica se rasca un poco la mejilla. “Supongo que es algo cierto, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de eventos” Esperaba con con sus respuestas tajantes, se rindiera y lo dejara en paz, sin embargo eso pareció alentar a Rinharu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Para tu fortuna, yo soy un experto en esto, si quieres puedo hacerte compañía el resto de noche, nena” Por desgracia, el nini tiene el descaro de colocar su brazo sobre sus hombros, Shinichi frunce el ceño por la cercanía del hombre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¿No podía simplemente mandarlo lejos de una patada? Sabía la respuesta, no podía causar un escándalo, eso haría que lo echaran de la fiesta y arruinaría la misión, no podía defraudar a Kaito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De hecho, quizá podía utilizar a este sujeto como tapadera. Sonriendo lo más encantador posible, Christi bate sus pestañas postizas. “¿Eso es así? Confiaré en ti, Rin-san” Dice la chica, dejándose guiar por el rubio. “¿De verdad conoces a todas estas personas?” Cuestiona, con una mirada risueña. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El joven Daisuke se sonroja un poco, cuando vio a esa chica merodear por el salón de baile, consideró que se trataba de una presa fácil a quien engachar, no era su tipo, pero le serviría como distracción, sin embargo no esperó que fuera tan linda viéndola más de cerca, además de que desprendía un edor como a rosas y vainilla, confiesa que está un poco fascinado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Claro que si, pregunta lo que quieras!” Exclama con confianza, esa chica sería suya esa noche. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christie coloca un dedo sobre su mejilla, imitando el gesto que hacía su madre cuando quería darse un aire lindo. “¿Quienes son ellos?” Pregunta al azar, señalando a un grupo de personas en la cercanía.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinharu toma unos segundos antes de contestar. “Ah, ellos son pequeños empresarios que se dedican a la ganadería, la mayoría de ellos apenas empiezan a darse a conocer” Responde, acercándose al odio de la chica. “Aunque también se dice que en realidad roban las tierras de los agricultores.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi finge una mueca de terror. “Dios mío, esas pobres personas” Se lamenta en un tono afligido. “Espero que algún día se haga justicia por ellos” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El joven casi quiso reír, si ella supiera la cantidad de suciedad acumulada qué hay dentro de esa habitación, se daría cuenta que esa clase de eventos solo eran pura pretensión. La castaña siguió preguntando sobre quienes llamaban su atención y él fue complaciente en responder y decir información jugosa para deleite de la chica. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Entonces, ¿Qué hay de él?” Rin gira en dirección a donde apunta su dedo, viendo que se trata de un hombre rodeado de mujeres hermosas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… El es algo nuevo en estos lugares, tiene aproximadamente un par de meses que comenzó a darse a la fama, su nombre es Damián Evans, un científico inglés, o eso es lo que dice él. Sea como sea, las chicas lo aman.” Refunfuña, viendo con odio al tipo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi fue absorbiendo la información como si de una esponja se tratara, usaba su apariencia extranjera para atraer a las chicas, apostaba que era un narcisista de primera, su cabello era color cobrizo y sus ojos color miel, tenían buena porte y un rostro bien parecido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desde esa distancia podía observar que Evans fingía carisma, muy contrario a su novio que le salía natural, Kaito es diez veces más atractivo que ese extranjero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No te recomiendo que te fijes en él, se dice que tiene mal temperamento, seguido se ve salir de su habitación a chicas llorando y hombres lastimados” El hombre travestido asiente con lentitud, entonces un comportamiento dócil sería más eficaz con él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La conversación de ellos fue interrumpida por música más romántica, ideal para bailar un rato en parejas, Rinharu enseguida invitó a la castaña para bailar, gran error para el rubio. Cada tres pasos, la chica proporcionaba un fuerte pisotón cada vez que trataba de sobrepasarse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lo siento, creo que no soy muy buena en esto” Sonrío, dándole una mirada inocente. Si podía adivinar, estaba seguro que pronto tendría que irse del salón, quizá su pie se había fracturado un poco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No importa, Christie-Chan” Dice un poco sin aliento, no le importaba sacrificar su pie por una chica tan bonita. Rinharu apretó la cintura de la castaña, ganando otro pisotón con el tacón de punta. “C-creo que lo mejor será que vaya a buscar unas bebidas, el baile me deja sin aliento” Miente, sudando a mares y al borde del llanto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kudō sonrió complacido al verlo casi huir cojeando fuera del salón de baile, ahora tenía cancha libre para acercarse al objetivo. O eso planeaba hacer hasta que sintió unas fuertes manos atraparlo por la cintura, su primer instinto fue darle un codazo, hasta que noto de quien se trataba. Su novio le dio la vuelta, y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, Shinichi colocó sus brazos sobre su cuello para seguirlo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Casi dejas a ese pobre hombre inválido, Christie-chan” Comenta el mago, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. “Aunque yo mismo me hubiera encargado de él si te tocaba de más.” Amenazó con voz profunda. Shinichi río un poco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No es como si no pudiera zafarme de tipos así” Kaito la hizo girar con suavidad, haciendo que la tela del vestido revelara un poco de piel de sus piernas. “Más importante, ¿Qué tanto hacías? No te veía por ningún lado” Christie alza una ceja, Kuroba suspira. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Estuve haciendo unos arreglos, y Hakuba no se me despega para nada, bailar contigo hizo que se alejara, pero me sigue vigilando” El mago hábilmente los movió para que pudiera ver a su compañero de trabajo verlos concentrado . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No entendía qué hacía en la gala, ya que el atraco de KID estaba en el piso de abajo, el debería estar con Nakamori-keibu y el resto de la policía .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestamente no sé qué rivalidad hay entre ustedes, estoy seguro que Sugaru-san tiene pruebas contundentes de tu identidad, pero aún no dice nada” Resopló con cansancio, tanto como Aoko y Shinichi ya están cansados de verlos pelear como niños pequeños.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hakubastardo quiere hacer que confiese primero, cree que va a ser el primero en hacer que lo admita, pero eso no pasará, ¿Y porque lo llamas por su nombre?” Reclama, haciendo que gire un poco más. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No seas infantil. Es el novio de tu mejor amiga y mi compañero de trabajo, ten un poco más de consideración” Kaito en muestra de su madurez le saca la lengua. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Da igual, mejor dime, ¿Qué has averiguado?” Susurra el mago, Kudō sonríe condescendiente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Su nombre es Damián Evans, un científico inglés que tiene mal temperamento y un mujeriego de primera” Proporciona el detective, aprovechando el ritmo de la música para acercarse al mago. “Lo más probable es que se hospede en una de las habitaciones superiores”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi hace un gesto, señalando al hombre sentado mesas después. “Como se esperaba de Meitantei”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se tuvieron que separar al término de la canción, ambos asintieron, sabiendo lo que debían hacer. Quedaba una hora y media para que empezara el atracó de KID, sin perder el tiempo, Christie caminó con total confianza hacia el inglés, llamando la antencion de los presentes. La castaña dio un rápido análisis a las chicas, modelos, dedujo. Sin esperar permiso de nadie, se sentó en una de las sillas libres en esa mesa, tanto como el hombre como las mujeres se quedaron un segundo observándola. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noto el pequeño maletín que cargaba sobre sus piernas, fue extraño, podía ver su billetera y celular en sus bolsillos, eso quiere decir que algo importante debe tener si no quiere apartar la vista ni por un segundo. Otra cosa que noto, es que no parecía tener interés en resto de invitados. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disculpe que me tome tantas confianzas, es solo que las reconocí de una agencia de modelaje” Explicó Christie, sonriendo con timidez. Hablando en un japonés forzado. “No conozco a nadie en esta fiesta, así que quise unirme con quienes tengo algo en común” Se encoge de hombros. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La mayoría de las chicas la miraron con simpatía. “Te entendemos completamente, y tienes razón, todas pertenecemos a la misma agencia, ¿Eres esa nueva chica que se está transfiriendo desde el extranjero?” Dice una peli negra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christie se anima. “¡Sabía que las reconocía de algún lado! Espero que nos llevemos bien, aprenderé de ustedes.” Se inclina un poco, antes de iniciar una amena conversación con el resto de ellas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evans se retira, prometiendo traer bebidas para todas, sin dejar el maletín. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Shinichi dejó el tema de las uñas postizas. “Que tipo tan extraño es ese Evans-san, ¿no?” Comenta, haciendo una mueca de curiosidad. “¿Lleva ese maletín a todos lados? Se burla, las chicas abren los ojos al darse cuenta de ese detalle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Tienes razón, Christie-chan, de seguro se lo lleva hasta el baño!” Dice Sakura, sacando una risa en sus compañeras. “¿Qué creen que cargue ahí?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apuesto que lleva cosas de nerd, él dice que es un científico” Opina Mia, Kou y Nana están de acuerdo. “Akane es la que debe saber, ella es la que lleva más tiempo con Damián-san” El resto de chicas confirman con la cabeza, la mencionada se sonroja por la atención.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christie la observa, y puede ver porque de todas es la favorita, es una chica pequeña de cabello corto ondulado, quizá sea la más joven del grupo, sus ojos son color avellana, es el claro rostro de la inocencia, poco ideal para el mundo oscuro del modelaje.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Por fortuna no tiene que preguntar, Akane habla con voz clara y dulce. “Yo tampoco se, Damián dice que es una sorpresa, y que será un gran reventón cuando llegue media noche”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Ah, es cierto!, estuvo diciendo que la diversión comenzará después de las 12, ¿Que creen que sea? Creo que a esa hora dijo que iríamos a su suite en el vigésimo piso, ¡Que pervertido!” Enuncia entre risas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Es consciente de que las modelos continúan la charla, pero está demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos para prestarles atención, ¿Que es lo tenía planeado hacer?, ¿A qué se refería con  crear un reventón? Espera… ¿Media noche? Esa hora concuerda con la del atraco de KID, ¡¿Acaso…?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi buscó con la mirada a novio, encontrándolo en la mesa de postres, al sentir la mirada del detective, Kaito lo miró curioso, debió ver algo en su expresión, que lo hizo colocar su cara de póker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroba se puso manos a la obra, ignorando los llamados de Hakuba, camino hasta el escenario y tomó un micrófono. “Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, es un placer para mí realizarles un pequeño espectáculo de magia por adelantado” Hizo una pequeña reverencia, por el rabillo del ojo vio al staff murmurando entre ellos, al parecer lo dejarían seguir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras que Kaito acapara la atención, Shinichi fingía tropezar con el objetivo, el mago sintió el cariño florecer en su pecho al verlo hacer un juego de manos para robar el pase del inglés.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kudō le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir de la gala, por lo que el ladrón siguió hablando, tenía un público que entretener.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El sonido de los tacones al caminar es lo único que hace eco en los pasillos demasiado vacíos, se apresura en entrar al ascensor y presionar el piso 20, las puertas se cierran con un click.  Al llegar a su destino, vio los mismos pasillos abandonados, Kudo no se fía de ese silencio, quitándose el calzado tiene cuidado de ser sigiloso mientras avanza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Escucha voces a la lejanía, se junta a la pared y asoma un poco la cabeza, notando que hay dos hombres custodiando una puerta. ¡Bingo! Revisa su bolso para ver si encuentra algo útil, saca una pequeña bolita demasiado familiar para él. Una bomba nock-out. Los guardias no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando la explosión de humo los ataco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La suite del líder estaba totalmente ordenada, noto el detective, lo cual era común en los terroristas metódicos. Christie no pierde el tiempo, apenas localiza el computador, comienza a trabajar en ella, conectando una memoria USB por el puerto. La vista de los planos del hotel le da bienvenida, como los que vio la noche anterior con Kaito, solo que ese mapa tenía zonas marcadas en rojo. Tras buscar un poco más, dio con la información requerida por Kaito.  Además de que vio datos de las personas hospedadas en el hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con el celular quemador que le proporcionó el ladrón, marco al único número que tenía registrado, tras tres pitidos, escucho la voz de su novio responder. “Encontré lo que buscabas, KID. Te sorprendería saber quiénes son los que están dentro” Kaito le da una vaga respuesta, el solo podía reconocer a algunas personas influyentes en la política, investigadores y actores, ¿Qué es lo que puede llevar a una persona a unirse a un grupo terrorista?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Estaba a punto de cerrar todo, cuando encontró algo que temía, la laptop proyectó la imagen de una bomba remota de tiempo. “Esto no es bueno” Dice impresionado. “¡Tienes que sacar a todos de ahí, hay bombas en el piso de abajo y arriba del salón de baile!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito estaba atónito por la declaración de su detective, no esperaba que ese lunático planea explotar el hotel, entonces entendió el hilo de pensamientos del terrorista, solo él y la policía sabían sobre su atraco, que coincide a la perfección con la gala de un tercio de las personas mas influyentes de japón, si arrancaba todas esas vidas, los medios culparan a KID y lo relaciona como parte de ese grupo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su plan es matar a un pájaro de dos tiros, deshacerse de KID y ganar fama. Demian Evans era un hombre inteligente, pero no tanto por meterse con él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Escucho un jadeo en la otra línea, casi olvida que estaba en medio de una llamada. “¿Shinichi, qué estás haciendo?”  El siguió jadeando hasta que se tomó unos segundos para responder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corriendo, esos malditos desactivaron los ascensores y las cámaras de seguridad, apuesto que dentro de poco cortaran las líneas y la luz, apresúrate y dile a Hakuba que contacte al escuadrón antibombas. Que sean rápidos, tenemos hasta media noche.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito acepta a regañadientes, todavía no quería admitir su identidad secreta al otro detective. “Bien… ¿Qué es lo que harás?” Pregunta con temor, a pesar de que ya sabe la respuesta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi suelta un resoplido y contesta. “¿No es obvio? Empezaré a desactivar las bombas del piso superior. “Así que apresúrate y causa un alboroto” Es lo último que dice antes de colgar, logrando que Kaito tenga una sonrisa maníaca. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Al parecer KID tendría que adelantar su atraco.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando Shinichi desactivó la tercera bomba, la energía eléctrica fue cortada, dejando el almacén a oscuras. Previendo esto, Christie encendió la linterna que encontró en el kit de herramientas y se la puso en la boca. Corto el cable rojo, desactivando la cuarta, suspiro, le quedaban 15 minutos para desactivar las últimas 3. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esperaba que la situación fuera controlada allá abajo, cuando desactivo la que faltaba, se permitió respirar de nuevo, aun si el escuadrón no llegaba todavía, KID pudo encargarse de la situación por sí solo. Su tren de pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por pasos de alguien acercándose, Shinichi apagó la linterna, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos para que se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se movió sigilosamente por el cuarto, con tacón en mano. “¿¡Quien anda ahí?! ¡Tengo un arma que no dudare en usar!” Amenazó el criminal, apuntando a ciegas, Shinichi aprovechó su distracción para darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca con la punta de la zapatilla, el hombre quedó inconsciente en segundos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christie lo mueve con su pie desnudo, alejando la pistola. “Kaito tenía razón, los tacones son el arma mortal de las mujeres” murmuró pensativo, agachándose para tomar el arma y el walkie-talkie del sujeto, cambiando la frecuencia de la radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con tacones en mano y la pistola en la otra, el detective baja las escaleras, al parecer KID tuvo éxito en evacuar el piso, el salón se encuentra vacío, la única iluminación que hay es la de la luna reflejada por el balcón. Sonidos de disparos hicieron que se pusiera alerta, y parecían venir del piso inferior, donde estaba la joya expuesta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi intentó forzar la puerta de cristal del balcón, sin embargo no cedió. Si no se equivocaba, conectaba con otro en el piso inferior, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, el detective agarro uno de los centros de mesa y lo lanzó contra el vitral, ocasionando que se rompiera en pedazos, seguido de esto, tomó impulso y salto sin ceremonias en una lluvia de vidrios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Al aterrizar en el piso, rápidamente se puso los zapatos para no lastimarse con los vidrios esparcidos, escuchó un crujido a sus espaldas, quitando el seguro encaró al extraño apuntando el arma. Kaito alzó las manos en señal de paz, ya no estaba usando su traje de KID, solo el traje de 3 piezas y el monóculo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“En verdad deberías dejar de aparecer detrás de mí así, algún día ocasionaras que te lastime” Comenta con cansancio, bajando la punta del cañón. “¿Qué pasó con las bombas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nakamori y sus hombres se están haciendo cargo de la situación, y ya me encargue de los hombres del líder” Kaito y Shinichi salen de la gran sala de exhibición.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de ese largo día, solo quería irse a casa y darse un largo baño, haría que Kaito le diera un masaje a sus doloridos pies. Al llegar al pasillo, una horrible vista los esperaba, pues el jefe y sus secuaces restantes los esperaban con armas en mano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Supuse que había algo mal en ti desde que te vi, Christie-chan, no creas que no me di cuenta de que estuviste preguntando sobre mi” Escupe el hombre, quitando el seguro de su pistola. “Debí suponer que estabas con el bastardo de KID, si ustedes, par de idiotas no hubieran frustrado mis planes, ya estaría en la cima en estos momentos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kudō frunció el ceño, si para ese asqueroso robar vidas inocentes era la manera de llegar al éxito, entonces se encargaría de darle su merecido. “Las personas como tú son a las que más disfruto verlos tras las rejas”  Shinichi lleva la mano hasta el collar, desactivando el modulador de voz. “Y ese es exactamente el lugar a donde vas a ir, Evans-san” Sentencia, sonriendo con suficiencia. Aprovechando la sorpresa del terrorista, el detective enciende el walkie-talkie. “Kudō al habla, el líder y sus lacayos están en el tercer piso, por favor apresúrense en arrestarlos” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El cobrizo reacciona ante sus palabras, indicando a sus hombres que dispararen a matar. Pero Kaito ya está en movimiento, cargando a su novio estilo nupcial y huyendo de la lluvia de balas hacia al balcón. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dos trampas a la derecha y tres a la izquierda” Es lo que dice el mago, sin dejar de correr, Shinichi acata la orden y comienza a disparar la pistola en direcciones específicas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los gritos ahogados de los criminales se escuchan a sus espaldas, algunos siendo noqueados y otros atrapados en trampas pegajosas o de humo. Ellos son bastante persistentes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Al llegar al balcón, KID toma impulso y maniobra para abrir el planeador, una vez se van alejando de la vista periférica del hotel de 5 estrellas, se permiten respirar aliviados, vaya noche tuvieron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vamos a casa, Shin-chan”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La puerta hace un audible click al ser cerrada, Shinichi siente sus pies dar el aleluya. Sin importarle nada, va retirando los pasadores que afirman la peluca, botándola después de terminar, su cabello es un lío de mechones rebeldes, pero no podía importarle menos, toma unas toallitas con líquido desmaquillarte y empieza a limpiar su rostro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito lo imita desanudando la corbata y quitándose el saco, apenas llegan a su habitación, Shinichi se tumba boca abajo sobre la cama, mientras que Kuroba se sienta a su lado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Estoy tan muerto, y es tu culpa” Sus palabras se escuchan atropelladas por hablar bajo la almohada. “Me debes una, KID” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La respuesta silenciosa hace que Shinichi voltee a verlo, notando que Kaito sonríe enternecido. “¿Por qué sonríes así?” Lo ve de mala gana, un comentario negativo hacia su apariencia haría que lo mandara a dormir al sofá. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Estoy tan enamorado de ti, Shinichi, que no puedo con todos estos sentimientos” Bueno, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. Kudō se incorpora, quedando frente a frente con su novio. “Verte esta noche en acción hace que me de cuenta de cuánto me amas y de todo lo que harías por mí por protegerme” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito entrelaza los dedos con novio, causando un sonrojo en su detective. Shinichi quiso responder pero fue interrumpido por el mago, quien lo tomó por la mejilla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Creo que la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida fue confiar en ti, entraste a mi corazón como si fueras el dueño del lugar, justo cómo está noche cuando entraste a la gala, acaparas la atención de todos los presentes y es imposible apartar los ojos de ti” Confiesa Kaito, besando los nudillos del azabache. “Amo que siempre pongas tu vida en riesgo para evitar que gente inocente se lastime, que tu mente siempre está un paso por delante de todos y como vas viendo a través de las almas” Kaito besa su mano. “Cuando saltaste desde el cuarto piso y me apuntaste con tu arma, solo pude quedarme hechizado, porque casi instintivamente sabes que soy yo, siempre sabes encontrarme, solo tu eres capaz de descifrarme” El mago deposita otro beso en su cuello. “Supe que quería pasar una eternidad contigo desde que te vi merodeando por Ekoda” Beso en la barbilla. “Siempre corriendo hacia el peligro, haciendo un desorden a donde quiera que vayas” Continua con un beso en las comisuras de sus labios.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito se aleja del azabache, y Shinichi no registra lo que está a punto de pasar hasta que ve a su novio arrodillado frente a él con una pequeña cajita entre sus manos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Esto no puede estar pasando. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piensa el detective, al borde del llanto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Por eso te pido, mi querido Shinichi, mi amor, cariño, mi amor, mi todo, que te quedes conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas y vivamos más aventuras juntos, pateando traseros de criminales lunáticos” Kaito revela un precioso anillo con un pequeño zafiro incrustado. “Así que por favor, cásate conmigo, Meitantei.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinichi está seguro que debe verse horrible llorando a mares de felicidad, de que el rímel está corriéndose, su cabello es un desastre, usa ropa de mujer que tiene rastros de pólvora y de que una propuesta de matrimonio después de encerrar a un sindicato criminal no es nada romántico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, al ver a su novio buscando internacionalmente arrodillado frente a él, pidiendo su mano en matrimonio, considera que no podría ser de otra forma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si, me casare contigo, Kaito” Dice con la voz quebrada, tratando de limpiar inútilmente las lágrimas. Kuroba le dedica una sonrisa radiante, y le coloca el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Encaja a la perfección, fue justo cuando sus bocas se unen que el detective nota el pequeño grabado en cursiva en el anillo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Mi Christie.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y Shinichi comprende todo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Claro que ese ladrón astuto tenía todo planeado.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Para la apariencia de Christie me base en un fan art que vi en twitter de la artista @metro000, siganla, dibuja precioso!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>